rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey
Zoey is the daughter of an unnamed doe and buck, the ex-girlfriend of Arrow, Rudolph's best friend, primary love interest, and later girlfriend and the deuteragonist in Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie and it's sequel book Rudolph Saves The Sprites. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie As a Yearling She is shown at the start of the film as a yearling doe at school in Mrs. Prancer's class with Rudolph and his cousin Arrow. She is seen answering Mrs. Prancer's question about The Junior Reindeer Games and is the only reindeer in class (other than Mrs. Prancer) who doesn't bully Rudolph. She is later seen at the launch with her parents on Christmas Eve, watching Santa leave for his annual trip. She later meets up with Rudolph and asks to go for a walk, but not before she listens in on his acceptance speech, in which she is honored as the "doe of his dreams." She tells him that she wants to be his friend and that she doesn't care what others think, as she thinks Rudolph's nose is unique like him. She motions him to the mistletoe, and says that he has to kiss her. He is shocked by this but he is convinced to kiss her on the the check, but Arrow (who also has feelings for Zoey) appears. Zoey reassures him that she and Rudolph are just friends and tells Arrow not to get jealous, which he denies being, before making Zoey go with him. As she does, but looks back and smiles at Rudolph, showing him that she does like him. As a Teenager She is shown years later as a teenager preparing to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games event The Sleigh Race with Rudolph and Arrow (who is now Zoey's boyfriend). She wishes Rudolph luck by giving him her pendant, and even kisses him on the cheek. She finishes second to him in the Sleigh Race but is not happy when Arrow is made winner by default after Rudolph is disqualified for his red nose blinding Arrow and making him crash. After the race she confronts Arrow about cheating in the games but he replies that the point is he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey angrily replies saying that Arrow was no flyer and that Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. Arrow points out that Rudolph's got a red nose (which in his opinion makes Rudolph unworthy to be a Flyer), angering Zoey, leading to her calling him shallow and ending their relationship. She is then seen giving Rudolph another kiss on the cheek for good luck, and watching him leave with Santa and the other Flyers. She is last seen along with her parents next to Stewart near the end of the film after Rudolph returns with Santa and the other Flyers. Books Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie In this book based on the film, Zoey's role remains the same except her relationship with Arrow is never mentioned and that she has blue eyes and spots which she doesn't have in the film. Also unlike the film, Zoey's romantic feelings for Rudolph is omitted and is instead only his best friend. Rudolph Saves The Sprites In this book set after the film, Zoey is now Rudolph's doefriend and helps him look for the Sprites of the Northern Lights after they fail to appear at Santa's Winter Celebrations to put on their light show. She and Rudolph follow a path of glowing blossoms to Ice Castle where they find the Sprites in an ice cage and learn that Ridley took them to put on a surprise light show for Stormella as she is never invited to Santa's Winter Celebrations (due to her being wicked in the past). After the Sprites are freed, they put on their light show with Stormella as the guest of honor. Description In the film, Zoey has medium brown and cream fur (which is resulted by her mother's light brown fur mixing with her father's dark brown fur) and dark brown eyes whilst in ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie, she has blue eyes and spots on her fur. In Rudolph Saves the Sprites, Zoey retains her blue eyes but no longer has spots. Songs sung by Zoey *Show Me The Light *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Relationships *Romantic - Rudolph and Zoey *Former Romantic - Zoey and Arrow Trivia *She is similar to Clarice from the 1964 film Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer as both don't pick on Rudolph and both serve as his love interest. Both also leave home to search for him only to be captured by the villain (Zoey with Stormella and Clarice with Bumble) but are later saved by Rudolph and his friends. She was originally going to be called Clarice, but this was changed due to copyright reasons. *Zoey is similar to Faline from Bambi as both are deer and both are the love interest of both the main male protagonist and his rival (Rudolph and Arrow for Zoey and Bambi and Ronno for Faline). Both also prefer to be with the main male protagonist (Rudolph for Zoey and Bambi for Faline). However, unlike Bambi and Faline, Rudolph and Zoey don't have children together as Rudolph and Zoey are only teenagers while Bambi and Faline are adults. * In the first draft of the screenplay, Zoey was actually named Bunny. The producer worried that the Chinese animation studio would take the translation literally and draw her as a rabbit, so he asked the writer to change the name. *On the VHS and DVD covers of the film Zoey is shown with spots on her fur, but does not have any in the actual film. *Zoey is the only one of the three young reindeer (the other two being Rudolph and Arrow) to not be the child of a Flyer. Whilst Rudolph's father is Blitzen and Arrow's father is Cupid, Zoey's father is a normal reindeer. *It is possible that Zoey may have liked Arrow at one point as when in school, she is seen smiling at him when he tells the class about how Cupid told him he was born to be a Flyer. Though it is easy to say, that this stopped when Zoey witnessed Arrow laughing at Rudolph for wanting to be a Flyer despite his red nose. So Zoey disliked Arrow from that point and only dated him so he wouldn't get jealous of her and Rudolph's friendship. Gallery Zoey.jpg Imageyoungerzoey.jpg|Younger Zoey Imageclass.jpg|Zoey in Mrs. Prancer's class Imagetrio.jpg|Zoey with Rudolph and Arrow Imagetrio3.jpg|Zoey telling the class about The Junior Reindeer Games Imagertrnrtmrtp.jpg Imagempcfrtcb.jpg Imagertrnrtmzoeysad.jpeg|Zoey sadly watching Rudolph leave school after being laughed at. Imagezoce.jpg|Zoey with her parents at The Christmas Eve Launch Imagezwtfto.jpg|Zoey watching Santa and the Flyers take off. Imagefzar.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph. Imageratkzutm.jpg|Rudolph about to kiss Zoey under the mistletoe. Imagezarsa.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph spotting Arrow watching them. Imagetrio1.jpg|Rudolph and Zoey getting caught together by Arrow. Imageaz2.jpg|Arrow telling Zoey to come with him instead. Imageazl.jpg|Arrow and Zoey leaving together. Imagesmile.jpg|Zoey smiling at Rudolph as she leaves with Arrow. Imagezoey.jpg|Teenage Zoey Imagerstr.jpg imagerz.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph preparing to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games. Imagerkr.jpg|Zoey kisses Rudolph on the cheek before the Junior Reindeer Games. Imagerblush.jpg Imagezritrg.jpg Imagez.jpg|Zoey racing in The Reindeer Games. Imagezcsitsr.jpg|Zoey coming second in The Sleigh Race. Imageaz.jpg|Zoey confronting Arrow for cheating in the games and causing Rudolph to get disqualified. Imageztathnf.jpg|Zoey telling Arrow that he's no Flyer. Imagealz.jpg Imagezcas.jpg|Arrow being called shallow by Zoey. Imagezihh.jpg|Zoey in her house. Imagezdsmtl.jpg|Zoey during "Show Me The Light". Imageriz.jpg|Rudolph imaging Zoey being with him. Imageriz1.jpg Imagewolves1.jpg|Zoey being caught by Stormella's wolves. Imagezis.jpg|Zoey imprisoned by Stormella. Screen Shot 2016-11-07 at 9.50.54 PM.png Imagezs.jpg Zrhffrimage.jpg|Zoey reveals to Rudolph her feelings for him. Imagerrtdzfs.jpg|Rudolph rushing to defend Zoey from Stormella. Imagezhrss.jpg|Zoey helping Rudolph save Stormella. Imagesn.jpg|Zoey and Rudolph watching a nice Stormella kissing Ridley Imagef1.jpg|Zoey reunited with her parents. Imagekiss.jpg|Zoey kissing on the cheek again Rudolph before he leaves with the other Flyers on Christmas Eve. Imagesrzzp.jpg Imageazazp.jpg|Zoey with her parents and Arrow after Rudolph and the Flyers return. imagezc.jpg|Zoey's cameo at the end of the film. Zoey (annoyed).png Zoey (Not Cool Arrow).png Category:Reindeer Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Well Behaved Characters Category:Rudolph's Best friends